nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Orochi Kurashi Application post 9/22/14
Application post: ' '''Date: '''9/21/14 'Participants DivineZiel 'Theme:' Given by: Kagato Uzumaki - Amekage -''' '''Kagato: Theme: 'You are on a ship headed to a new land when a massive storm picks up making the ship crash there is a nearby island you are injured somehow from the wreck. The inhabitants are of the island are known not to be friendly to outsiders and would attack anyone not from their island. You need to somehow survive this, as you are the only survivor. React' DivineZiel: caused him to scream out in pain. At this point, the only thought in his mind was to just stay on top of the wood so that no sharks would attack him even though they still could at any moment. In the distance, he could see an island yet didn't have a real way of getting to it especially with these waves crashing into him. He simply just attempted to stay on the debris as waves crashed into him, forcing him to use all his power to stay on top of the floating object. The storm seemed to start to slow down after about twenty minutes. Feeling his body becoming weaker after each passing moment, he looked up to see the same island but he was closer. His vision was blurred as he passed out. Waking up in only about fourty five minutes, the blood was slowed but still seeping out. As the wood surfaced the beach, Lemmy would quickly push himself up as he was groggy, Lemmy ripped his shirt off of his body as he ripped it into four long pieces. Placing them quickly next to him, he thought for a moment that it had to be done. With no hesitation after thinking of so, he would quickly pull out both pieces of wood as he takes a ripped piece of his shirt and tied it above his knee cap while he grabbed another one to die it above the the wound on his calf. Tightening them to a good amount, he would take the other two pieces as he tied them directly over the other two wounds. Hearing the sounds of different animals inside the forest that laid only thirty feet behind him. As he pondered while taking in his surroundings, he would push himself up as he twitched to the pain of stepping on his injured leg, he would walk along the beach towards the treeline as he heard chants breaking out from deeper inside. Making his way towards the sounds, he stayed as silent as he could. Peeking through some bushes, he saw about ten men holding spears as they were all circled around a woman that was on her knees and tied up. She didn't look like she was apart of them so, what were they doing? He then saw another man come out from the bushes on the other side as Lemmy then saw that man wearing something on top of his head, something like a crown perhaps? He kept watch as he saw the man push his skirt type trousers down while he was now naked. Lemmy couldn't do anything to even help especially in his injured state however, he noticed another man walking to his group from the left of himself. Thinking quickly, Lemmy hobbled over to a hiding spot while he saw the man closing in on where Lemmy was as well as noticing that the man had a spear in his hand and a dagger along his waist. Lemmy then quickly popped out of his hiding spot while he put his hand over the male's mouth and his other arm around his throat. Pulling him into the bushes, Lemmy would quickly break the man's neck as he aquires the spear and dagger from the dead corpse. Looking back to the group, the supposed leader, was attempting to force the female to the ground as her rear was raised in the air. Seeing that the man was starting to pull down her pants, Lemmy sprung into a slight action as he tossed the spear directly for the said leader. As the spear impaled his chest, he fell over directly while the ten men started to look around for Lemmy, he would unsheath the dagger as he grabbed it blade first and was about to throw it at one of the men when he got a sharp pain in his leg and his vision went blurry after his heart pumped heavily in a single moment. He looked up with his blurred vision while he threw it with all of his force towards one of the men as it made contact with his throat. Seeing the blurry male fall down, Lemmy fell to the ground while the other nine started to dash to the area he was in however, at the given moment before they found him, a gun shot could be heard from the direct other side of the small open area. As he peeked out from a small opening from the bush, he saw a man armed with two pistols as he ultimately fired towards all of them and in a single instant, they were all dead. As Lemmy Poked his head out, he would put his hands up as he says "My name is Lemmy Sterling, I was only trying to help." Hearing the man speak back as he pulled out a knife to cut the rope that was binding the woman "It's quite okay, mate. You get to live however, those goons stole me wife away from me. Couldn't just stand back and watch, now could I? Oh also, my name is John, John Fozzy." Lemmy chuckled but then coughed as he said to the couple as he saw John helping his wife up "...Do you have a ship?" With those words leaving his lips, John quickly replied "Aye, I do. Where do ye' need to go? I'll take ya anywhere you'd like, mate." Lemmy only thought of one place he wanted to be as he said "...home..." With his words fading out, John walked over as he picked Lemmy up and took him back to his ship and once Lemmy had awoken, they were harbored within the same dock that he left from. Lemmy looked to John and asked "How did you know this was where I was from?" John smiled as he DivineZiel: ruffled Lemmy's hair then spoke "You talk a bit too much in your sleep, mate." Giving a bright smile, Lemmy would quickly hug John as he said "Thank you..." With his words speaking in a thankful voice, Lemmy's eyes started to water as he heard the sound of his daughter calling out "DADDY! DADDY!" As he let go of John, he turned and looked to see his beautiful daughter and his gorgeous wife standing on the dock waving to him but then looked to John as he asked "How?" John simply replied "There was a man here that said you were his son in-law, so he called your family." Lemmy would simply say "John...how could I ever thank you?" Not a moment's hesitation crossed John's mind as he asks "How about some dinner and somewhere to stay for the night, the Mrs. and I haven't got the money to afford somewhere to stay but once morning strikes, we'll be gone." Lemmy nodded quickly as they all got off the ship to meet up with Lemmy's family and all Lemmy could do was bear with the pain as he picked his baby girl up and hugged his wife as well as his daughter. That same day that led into night, everything happened just as it was planned after of course, Lemmy was taken to the hospital to get his leg fixed up. Thank you for reading the short story of Lemmy Sterling's survival, hope you enjoyed.- 'End Results:' Accepted as a Genin of Amegakure, profile basis created. Needs to work on spelling slightly and watch using two of the same word. Evaluation: Has potential, if stays active.